Metal Sonic vs Android 18
Description Season 1 Episode 1: Two robotic characters from similar universes clash in an epic battle of mechanical fighters. Will Metal prove to be the overlord, or will Android 18 destroy Sonic's doppelganger? Introduction No Rules Just Bloodshed DBX! Fight A girl with blonde hair is walking through the forest with a small ball with 4 stars on it. She had just killed a woman calling herself Captain Marvel for it and wasn't looking for another roadblock to disperse of. However, her day just wasn't getting any better as a blue robot knocks her to the ground. This being was similar to a hedgehog, his red eyes staring at her own. 18 wasn't looking forward to this. Eggman (Metal Sonic): Hand me the Chaos Emeralds and Dragon Balls immediately, and maybe my greatest creation will leave you be! 18 narrows her eyes, prompting Metal Sonic to take a step forward. This causes 18 to get defensive. Android 18: No way buddy! I've fought enough for one day. I mean, could you not see the giant explosion I had to go through in order to get this!? Metal's charging power tells 18 that this was not going to go her way. She had to destroy this... thing. Eggman (Metal Sonic): Muahahahaha! You've just dug your own grave blondie. Attack Metal Sonic! Bring her back so that I can reprogram her. She's a robot just like you. Metal Sonic: Yes, Master Robotnik! Here We Goooooo!!! Metal Sonic catches 18 off guard with a quick spin dash to her torso. This forces 18 back into a tree, which she picks up and chucks at Metal. Sonic's doppelganger is hit in his face, throwing the robot Sonic several feet back into the dirt. However, Metal uses ESP to freeze 18 in place, allowing a well timed homing attack to the girl's face. This confused 18, she had never fought anyone like this before. Android 18: Crap, you're actually pretty good... Android 18 flies towards Metal at hypersonic speeds, rapidly punching Metal until he is sent flying. 18 summons a Destructo Disc. Android 18: But I'm better! DESTRUCTO DISC!!! The sharp disc b!ade slices through the forest, creating giant clouds of dust as the aging trunks of the trees give way. 18 decides to finish the fight off with a giant kamehameha wave which incinerates the surrounding ground for a couple of miles. When everything clears up 18 is relieved to see her opponent was gone. She had won... Or so she thought. Metal Sonic: Sufficient data has been copied! Destructo Disc! The black diamond shield surrounding Metal hid the robot's evil grin as he let the disc hit 18. This catapulted the android all the way into the sky, where Metal Sonic followed. The robot clone takes center stage with a quick blast of Chaos Spear that strikes the injured 18, before speedily trading punches with her. Each punch counters the other leaving no clear winner. That was until Metal released... Metal Sonic: Chaos BLAST!!! The giant red spirit bomb takes 18 into it's radius, and for a second it looked like Metal had won until he was attacked from behind by several of 18's attacks. Metal Sonic was launched miles away with 18 following close behind with more kicks and ki blasts. Using one final destruction disc, 18 sliced Metal's right leg off, crippling the robot as a final punch to the face sent him crashing down into the ground below. As 18 comes down she sees Metal's body slumped feet into the ground and walks away. Android 18: Told you to leave me be, buddy. However, 18 was flung back by a giant robotic hand. Metal had transformed into... Metal Overlord! Metal Sonic: All living things... kneel before your master. 18 tried launching all her attacks, punches, kamehamehas, destructo discs, everything. This was use!ess, as all she had done was piss Metal off. She had no way of ending this, so she charges a giant ball of energy, enough to destroy the planet, and fires it forward, screaming in agony as her body was being overpowered. Before it hit Metal though, 18 suddenly froze like time around her. Metal Sonic had used Chaos Control to divert the energy away, and was now launching giant Chaos Spears towards her. Each one impaled the girl's torso, and as she deactivated and fell to the ground again Metal caught her in his hands. To crush her. As Metal returned to normal, dropping all of the wired mess below him, Dr. Eggman calls in. Dr Eggman (Metal Sonic): Metal, I told you to bring her back alive! Drat, forget it. We need you to dispose of a certain blue intruder back here. Hurry! Metal flies off to the Egg Carrier above, hoping to now end his rival... after some much needed repairs of course. DBX! Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Robot Themed DBX Fights Category:DBZ vs Sonic themed DBX fights Category:"Strength VS Speed" Themed DBXs Category:Segakid451 Category:Shonen Jump vs Sega themed DBXs Category:Male VS Female Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights